


The Improbable Blerg

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [15]
Category: 30 Rock
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pure crack xD, Pure dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: “Okay, okay, okay, so once you eliminate the impossible,”“Lemon,”“--whatever remains, no matter how impossible,”“Lemon, you've just said ‘impossible’ twice.”





	The Improbable Blerg

“Okay, okay, okay, so once you eliminate the impossible,”

 

“Lemon,”

 

“--whatever remains, no matter how impossible,”

 

“Lemon, you've just said ‘impossible’ twice.”

 

“Must be the blerg-- I - I mean the truth!”

 

He continued to stand in some vague attempt at frustration -- fingers gracing his forehead in that Donaghy fashion -- although he did have to admit --  _only_ to himself, mind you -- that this whole situation was almost endearing.

 

“Lemon, persisting in this quotation of Sherlock Holmes--”

 

“ _Technically,_ Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.’

 

“Doesn’t detract from the fact that--”

 

“That this is so  _not_ dope!”

 

“... Lemon, did you just use the word ‘dope’?”

 

“... Yes. Yes, I did.”

 

“Somehow, that’s not as sexuall repelling as I had imagined.”

 

“Please never say that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, as some of you probably deduced, here was the quotation I worked with for this:
> 
> “Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.” - Sherlock Holmes
> 
> Now, I still want to do a little more with this, and I probably will in the future. But, for now, I think this little snippet of a potential Jiz interaction will suffice :)


End file.
